


Breakfast

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, Hangover, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You make Sebastian some breakfast to help with his hangover
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from Tumblr for a bit of fluff for Sebastian. Any feedback is welcome and appreciated. Enjoy.

Sebastian awoke to his head pounding like a drum accompanied by an awful and incessant ringing in his ears. He groaned as he rolled over onto his stomach, eyes slowly peeling open to be greeted by the morning sunlight peeking through the curtains. His eyes burned from the sudden onslaught, causing him to throw an arm over his eyes to shield himself from the wrath of the sun. 

He waited a moment, fingers slowly rubbing his temples in the hopes it would ease his headache. He brushed his dark bangs off his face, nose scrunching up when the wiry strands tickled his nose. He heard rattling in the kitchen, the smell of freshly cooked food drifting through the air as he took a deep breath. He groaned as his stomach flipped. He didn't know whether he was hungry or if he was going to throw up. He had been up working all night, again, with a bottle of alcohol to soothe his pain. Sometimes he wondered if the hangover in the morning was even worth it anymore. Then again, he was used to feeling like shit every morning anyways, so what difference did it really make? 

Sebastian grunted with effort as he finally decided to sit up, rubbing his sore and tired eyes with the palms of his hands. He blindly groped the nightstand, fumbling through the drawers in search of his cigarettes. He really needed a smoke if he was going to deal with this day. He picked up the crumpled-up box of cardboard and shook it. He grumbled under his breath. Empty. 

He tumbled out of bed, untangling himself from the blankets as he looked around for a decent pair of pants. When he was moderately dressed his feet dragged him towards the kitchen, his body going into autopilot as he stumbled his way out of his bedroom. Sebastian heard the clatter of pots and pans accompanied by the soft tunes coming from his old radio. He could barely hear it over the sound of you happily singing along to the tune, ready to belt out the chorus of the song.

You stopped short when you turned around to be greeted by the sight of your partner. If you were being honest, he didn't look all that well. He looked like he was about to pass out as he swayed on his feet. You figured he must have had one killer headache from last night so you had gotten up early this morning to make you both a nice, hearty breakfast. You smiled warmly at him.

"Good morning, sleepy head" you greeted.

"Morning" Sebastian grunted in response. 

You started to hum to the music as you fluttered around the kitchen. You went back to the stove, stirring the food sizzling in the fry pan to make sure nothing had burned. 

"Breakfast is almost done" you said as you gestured at the table, already set up and ready for when the food was served. 

Sebastian also noted there was a fresh pot of steaming coffee, along with his favourite mug sitting beside it.

"I only just brewed the coffee" you mentioned as you continued to stir. "Careful, it's piping hot."

His eyes flicked to your mug, noticing that it was filled to the brim. A small smile tilted Sebastian's lips.

"Know from first-hand experience?" he mumbled, voice rough and thick with sleep.

You giggled softly as you nodded. 

"You got me, Detective. I think I burned all my taste buds off."

Sebastian decided to abandoned his search for his smokes. Instead, he watched you for a moment with a fond smile tilting his lips. You were such a wonderful partner, going through all the trouble just for some breakfast. He felt his stomach sink. He felt like he didn't deserve so much kindness. 

You gasped sharply when Sebastian wrapped his arms around your waist. He buried his head in the crook of your neck, the stubble of his beard scratching against your skin as he held you close. You smiled softly, placing one hand over his arm as he gently swayed you side to side in the tight embrace.

"Thank you" he murmured against your skin, breath warm and tickling your ear. "I don't deserve such a wonderful partner."

You reached back with your hand, rubbing his cheek fondly before pinching his skin.

"Stop that. You do deserve it for working so hard."

Sebastian grunted and opened his mouth to argue but stopped when you pet his cheek. 

"We can argue about it later. You need to get food into you first."

Sebastian hummed in agreement before he kissed you under the ear.

"Smells good" he commented. "I see you made my favourite."

You turned the stove off, taking the pan of food off the heat before you turned around to properly embrace Sebastian. You smiled as you placed your lips on his chin.

"Only the best for you" you chimed.

You tilted your head, leaning up slightly to peck his lips. Your nose scrunched up and you immediately pulled away before you started to choke.

"Wow, your morning breath stinks."

Sebastian huffed but decided to lean forward and kiss you again. You struggled to pull away from him, his arms locked tight around you as he peppered your face with small pecks. You couldn't help but giggle, despite your situation as you squirmed and flailed around.

"Sebastian! Stop! I'm serious! I'll knock the food off and then you'll be sorry!"


End file.
